


That's Hella Gay

by Soojinnie



Series: When Muggle Meets Magical [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Purebloods, not understanding muggle cultural references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: Junhui’s found a new catchphrase, and it’s all Kwon-fucking-Soonyoung’s fault. Usually, Minghao isn’t too bothered, and Junhui switches to something new before he can get irritated, but it’s been weeks, and Junhui hasn’t stopped using the damn phrase.It’s driving Minghao mad, and he’s just itching to Obliviate his boyfriend just so he’ll stop. He tugs on his winter coat, cursing Junhui for wanting a picnic in the middle of fucking winter.





	That's Hella Gay

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 is being annoying... hinG. Anyway here you go~~

Junhui’s found a new catchphrase, and it’s all Kwon- _ fucking _ -Soonyoung’s fault. Usually, Minghao isn’t too bothered, and Junhui switches to something new before he can get irritated, but it’s been  _ weeks,  _ and Junhui hasn’t stopped using the damn phrase.

It’s driving Minghao mad, and he’s just itching to Obliviate his boyfriend just so he’ll  _ stop.  _ He tugs on his winter coat, cursing Junhui for wanting a picnic in the middle of fucking winter.

“Winter is beautiful, he says, let’s have a picnic  _ outside, _ he says,” Minghao grumbles, casting a heating spell over himself so icicles don’t form in his hair. “Stupid, illogical, dumbass boyfriend,” he huffs, stepping out of the castle, snow crunching under his winter boots as he makes the trek to the Black Lake.

Minghao rounds the corner, spotting his Ravenclaw boyfriend easily, nestled against a tree, blue and silver blankets wrapped around him securely, basket of probably now-cold food next to him. He looks peaceful and content, and the blonde Slytherin can’t hide his fond smile for his boyfriend. Junhui infuriates and constantly annoys him, but it’s moments like this that just make him so fucking soft for the Ravenclaw.

“Hey bao, sorry I’m late,” Minghao greets in Mandarin, grinning softly, leaning forward to drop a soft kiss to Junhui’s forehead.

“That’s kinda gay,” Junhui remarks, and Minghao rolls his eyes, silly grin not wavering in the least bit.

He’s usually not  _ this  _ affectionate, but something about seeing his boyfriend all cuddled up in the snow just makes his heart soft. Junhui looks up, beaming at Minghao, nose and cheeks a bright red, and Minghao suddenly realizes his boyfriend is  _ freezing. _

“Yah, you idiot, why didn’t you use a heating spell?” he chastises, casting the spell again so his boyfriend won’t become a wizard popsicle.

“That’s hella gay,” Junhui snickers, knowing smirk on his face, as if he knows Minghao can’t stand the phrase.

Minghao feels a flicker of irritation bubble inside, but ignores it in favour of rummaging through the picnic basket, which is of course heated, unlike his almost frozen (idiot) boyfriend. He pulls out a sandwich, fresh and hot, handing it to Junhui, choosing to take the bag of cookies first.

Junhui bites into the sandwich eagerly, cursing when the melted cheese burns his lip. Minghao rolls his eyes at his careless boyfriend, brushing his finger over the burnt area, tsking as he uses his icy digits to cool the burn.

“That’s so gay,” he snickers, and Minghao pulls away, shoving his boyfriend into the snow with a small huff, grumbling about Ravenclaws (just Junhui) being unappreciative pricks.

He munches the cookies, quietly, letting Junhui finish up his readings, occasionally throwing some food to the giant squid in the lake so it wouldn’t be tempted to eat them instead. Minghao leans against Junhui, letting the elder’s warmth seep into him so they can cuddle while Junhui’s attention is occupied.

“Hey it’s snowing,” Junhui remarks suddenly, and Minghao looks up to see snowflakes falling lightly, sparkling prettily when the sun hits it just right. It’s freezing, so most students are hidden in the bowels of the heated castle, but the heat spell Minghao cast made the snow melt the second it hit his palm.

“Pretty,” Minghao hums, looking at the falling snow, slowly creating a blanket of white on the branches, windowsills, even Junhui’s other books.

“Not prettier than you,” Junhui murmurs, and Minghao can feel his cheeks flushing from the unexpected compliment. This-  _ This  _ is the Junhui he knows and fell in love with; sweet, funny, cheesy as fuck, but overall still a hopeless romantic.

Minghao swings a leg over Junhui’s lap, settling easily, hands resting on Junhui’s lean shoulders, looking down at his boyfriend almost hungrily.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he murmurs, leaning closer, until they’re barely a breath apart. Junhui’s breath hitches, eyes fluttering shut as he closes the gap, groaning in the back of his throat when his lips meet Minghao’s pillowy lips.

He’ll never understand how his Chinese boyfriend keeps his lips so soft even during winter, but Junhui certainly isn’t complaining. Minghao nips at Junhui’s bottom lip cheekily, before pulling away, looking down at him heatedly.

They’re both hot, but it’s not from the spell. Minghao leans in, wanting more, when Junhui stops him, pointing at the other side of the lake.

“Hey, it’s Teddy and Victoire,” he chuckles, watching them huddle together for warmth as they hurry across campus. “Hella gay,” he snorts.

“They’re literally the fucking furthest thing from  _ gay,  _ Wen Junhui,” Minghao seethes, glaring at his stupid boyfriend. “Stop saying that about everything!” he huffs, throwing a grape at Junhui, who just laughs.

“Okay, okay, you could’ve just said it was annoying, chill, bao,” he coos. “C’mon, I think all the ice is seeping into your heart. Let’s go cuddle back inside, yeah? We can snuggle in the Library, I know this one secret room we can have some privacy,” he purrs, and Minghao feels a shiver of excitement, nodding eagerly.

They pack their things quickly, boots squeaking as they trudge through the freshly fallen snow. The difference in temperature once they enter the school is palpable, and Minghao’s nose twitches in irritation. He shakes his hair and boots out, not wanting to leave wet boot prints everywhere.

“C’mon Hao Hao, let’s go,” Junhui giggles, ignoring Minghao’s look of annoyance at being called  _ Hao Hao.  _ He lets the elder tug him across the school, through winding staircases and never-ending hallways.

“Why is the library so bloody far away?” Minghao complains huffily. “It’s not like anyone’s using the dorms now, or even the Astronomy Tower,” he glares at Junhui’s back, secretly admiring the strong lines of his shoulders, down to his tapered waist and perky ass.

Minghao wants to comment on how it smells like old books and stinky socks in the library, but he’s barely opened his mouth when Junhui nearly tugs his arm out of it’s socket, pulling him to the back of the library, a secluded little corner, stopping at a blank wooden panel.

“We’re here,” he whispers excitedly, tapping a complex sequence Minghao can’t be bothered to remember, but Junhui’s mouthing at his neck eagerly, intent clear. Minghao sighs, head tilting a little more to give Junhui more access.

“ gē ,” he sighs, arms wrapping around Junhui’s shoulders so he can kiss his boyfriend, pushing him lightly towards the secret room, not noticing that the lights are already on, or that the room was already occupied.

“ _ What the fuck?!”  _ a voice shrieks, and the Chinese couple jerk apart, staring in shock at the source of the noise.

Minghao gapes (dramatically, because of all things, or couples, he never expected  _ this _ ), eyes wide as saucers as he takes in the small blonde Slytherin, hair mussed and lips red from being bitten, pressed close to Lee Seokmin, sunshine Fourth Year Hufflepuff.

“That’s hella gay,” Junhui whispers, and Minghao groans, his arousal vanishing at those simple three words.

“Sweet Salazar what- what the  _ fuck _ ?” Minghao sputters, and Jihoon flushes hard, pushing Seokmin away and scrambling to fix his loosened tie. Seokmin’s dazed, looking like he’s been snogged senseless, and Minghao distantly wonders if Jihoon’s really as good as people say.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Jihoon grumbles, straightening out his clothes with a huff. Junhui smirks, winking at them knowingly. “Shut up hyung, I was helping Seokminnie practice so he can impress Soonyoungie,” he hisses, and Seokmin just whines, sulking that Jihoon gave up his secret so quickly.   
  


Junhui grins, arm wrapped around his boyfriend, who’s currently still recovering from the shock of finding probably the most unlikely pairing in the midst of snogging each other’s faces off.

“That’s hella – !!!” Junhui begins, but Minghao reacts faster.

“ _ Silencio!”  _ He snaps, effectively (finally) silencing his phrase-obsessed boyfriend. “Shut the bloody hell up Wen Junhui, or I swear, I’ll hex you to hell and back,” he hisses, eyes filled with fury and annoyance. “I have had fucking enough of your stupid phrase! You say that about every  _ bloody  _ thing,” he rants, punching Junhui hard in the chest, making the elder wince in pain.

_ “I'm sorry, forgive me baby?”  _ Junhui mouths, and Minghao glares even harder, hating that he was so damn soft for his stupid boyfriend. He lifts the hex, shooting Junhui a stern look that has the Ravenclaw pouting, wisely choosing to stay silent.   
  


Jihoon and Seokmin slink away, not wanting to be subject to any more unnecessary interrogation by the Chinese couple, staring in slight confusion when they see the panel slide shut, catching the slightest glimpse of Minghao pressing close to Junhui, hands fisted tight in the Fifth year’s robes.

“I thought they were fighting?” Seokmin wonders aloud, and Jihoon just sighs, reluctantly explaining the probable outcome of the two of them post-fight.

“So… who do you think tops?” Seokmin whispers, and Jihoon socks him in the arm, refusing to explain  __ that.  
  


(Jihoon already knows Minghao tops, but Seokmin certainly does  _ not  _ need that information…. Yet.)  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> If you want to support me and motivate me to write and post more, do think about donating to my [ ko-fi ](https://https://ko-fi.com/taliah) , thank you! <3
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [ YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> BTS: [ bt(s)vt Adventures ](https://btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com)
> 
> SVT: [ The SVT Adventure Squad ](https://the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com)


End file.
